1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for communication between inside and outside of a transmission medium using the transmission medium as a communication line, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for communication between inside and outside of a transmission medium using the transmission medium as a communication line in which a transmitter is placed inside a transmission medium and conducts an electric signal through the transmission medium to a receiver for receiving the electric signal, to thereby improve a reception rate of a signal without doing a damage to the transmission medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional communication method between inside and outside of a transmission medium is that if the transmission medium is a human body, information related to human body obtained by sensors in the internal organs of human body by using a radio frequency signal in a frequency domain harmless to men is transmitted outside the human body.
The conventional method, however, has problems that since a low speed data is modulated to the RF signal of a few to scores of MHz and transmitted, its power consumption is great.
In addition, due to the directional property problem of an antenna, the reception rate of the RF signal can be easily changed and it is not easy to have a compact size antenna and RF circuit.